This application is based upon and claims the benefit of priority from the prior Japanese Patent Application No. 2002-253790, filed Aug. 30, 2002, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chair with a desk that is convenient to a user who uses a notebook personal computer or the like on the desk and a chair with a desk including a body keeping apparatus that is convenient to a handicapped person who operates a notebook personal computer and conducts work on the desk.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are chairs with a desk in classrooms of a school and the like. The size of a top serving as a rest of each chair with a desk is the same as that of B-type-size paper. Currently, A-type-size paper is recommended on a global basis; however, the top of a chair with a desk is still the size corresponding to that of B-type-size paper.
If the size of the top is changed to that of A-type-size paper, a classroom has to be altered in terms of space. Under the circumstances, the size is not changed.
Computers such as notebook personal computers have recently been used in classrooms in accordance with the spread of information technology (IT). Each of students in the classrooms frequently operates a notebook personal computer on the top of a chair with a desk. However, the size of the top of such a prior art chair with a desk is inadequate for students who take a course and study while putting an A4-size notebook personal computer, an A5-size textbook and an A5-sized notebook on the top of the desk.
As described above, not only the tops of the prior art chairs with a desk used in a classroom are small in size, but also they do not meet the demands of the times. Furthermore, none of the prior art chairs are designed in consideration of handicapped persons who operate the notebook personal computers and conduct work while sitting on the chairs. Chairs with a desk should be prepared exclusively for the handicapped. In particular, a severely handicapped person requires such a chair with a desk that he or she can operate a notebook personal computer and conduct work on the desk while he or she is seated in the chair with stability.
The present invention has been developed in consideration of the above situation. An object of the present invention is to provide a chair with a desk which is convenient to a user who operates a notebook personal computer on the desk and takes a course and studies while putting a textbook and a notebook on the desk and which is capable of reducing fatigue because the user can sit on the chair in a proper position.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a chair with a desk including a body keeping apparatus that is capable of keeping the body of a handicapped person in a stable state when the person operates a notebook personal computer and conducts work on the desk.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a chair with a desk, comprising a chair body, a support member coupled to the chair body turnably within a horizontal plane, a desk body provided for the support member, a position of the desk body being adjustable back and forth with respect to the chair body, a rest provided for the desk body and including a storage, and a drawer type rest which is allowed to be drawn from the rest in a lateral direction.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a chair with a desk, including a body keeping apparatus, comprising a chair body, a body keeping apparatus provided for the chair body to keep a body, a support member coupled to the chair body turnably within a horizontal plane, a desk body provided for the support member, a position of the desk body being adjustable back and forth with respect to the chair body, a rest provided for the desk body and including a storage, and a drawer type rest which is allowed to be drawn from the rest in a lateral direction.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, there is provided a chair with a desk, including a body keeping apparatus, comprising a chair body including casters, a body keeping apparatus provided for the chair body to keep a body, a support member coupled to the chair body turnably within a horizontal plane, a desk body provided for the support member, and at least a pair of omnidirectional mobile units arranged from side to side on the chair body and freely moved on a floor, wherein the pair of omnidirectional mobile units includes at least a pair of motors which rotate forward and backward, wheels which roll and move on the floor by the motors, direction changing mechanism for rotatably supporting the motors and the wheels together as one component, and control mechanism for driving the motors independently of each other.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out hereinafter.